


Teeth

by tobesolwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Musician Harry, Tattoo Artist Louis Tomlinson, okay so i'm not sure how tags work on ao3 but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobesolwt/pseuds/tobesolwt
Summary: College student and aspiring musician Harry Styles has a date with fate at his first gig. Hiding from heartbreak, he meets tattoo artist Louis Tomlinson at the venue.They aren't sure which is more tangled - their hearts or their sheets.**This story contains mature content, see individual chapters for specific content warnings.**
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Teeth

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

Harry did up the last button in his shirt and blinked over at Niall with an incredulous grin. “Ready? You’re kidding me. I was born for this.”

Niall gave him a reassuring smile. “Yeah, yeah, Harry Styles the rockstar, I’m aware. It’s your first proper gig, mate, just checking in!”

Harry patted him on the shoulder, “Appreciate it, dad.”

Niall rolled his eyes and ushered him out the door. “Shut it or you’ll be late. Let me know how it goes! I’ll be expecting a call later.”

Harry stepped out the door and adjusted the hairtie on his wrist. “Well,” he began with a grin, “Don’t get your hopes up, I’m planning to head to Georgia’s place later if all goes well. She promised me a little congratulatory-”

“Ew,” Niall interjected. “Just get outta here, fuckhead.”

Harry chuckled to himself and gave a salute to his flatmate before the door closed between them. 

Harry got in his car and set his GPS for a club in London. He had never been more excited in his life. It was far from his first performance and he was definitely a people person. Nevertheless the butterflies still rose in his stomach. When Niall said it was his first proper gig, he wasn’t lying. He had performed here and there, he played for his mum’s wedding last year and was a class-favorite when he sang in front of his peers for finals. But this was different. He had a couple of new songs to perform, all from the EP he had been prepping for release. He was ecstatic to test them in front of an audience. While he was only an opening act, twenty-two year old Harry saw this performance as a stepping stone to the fame he one day hoped to claim.

He parked outside of the venue and went inside to meet with his band who arrived before him. They hugged each other and chatted about the adrenaline running through them. He turned to Mitch and gave him a slap on the back. “You’ve been practicing?”

“Ouch,” Mitch rubbed the surely red spot on his back and elbowed Harry in the ribs. “Of course I have. This isn’t all about you, you know. It’s a chance for us too!”

Harry winked, “They’re here for me. But I’m going to go wash up okay? You guys go on and set up, I’ll be there in a bit.”

Harry departed from his friends and went to the restroom in the corner. He washed his hands and opened his mouth, looking for any remnants of the spinach from lunch earlier. Yes, Harry brushed his teeth. But he’s been caught with it before. He ran his fingers through his hair and fiddled with his part. He was growing his hair out to donate. Well, now he was. It started simply out of refusing to pay a barber. The price of a trim was fucking outrageous, and he was already eating top ramen for lunch on the daily.

On his way out of the restroom, his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He looked to see Georgia’s name displayed across the screen, so he answered it.

“I go on in a few, love. I’ll talk to you after, okay?’

“Wait-”

Harry furrowed his brows and pulled the phone away from his ear to check the display once again. Yeah, it was her number alright. He put the phone back to his ear. “Who is this?”

“My name is Nathan. I grabbed Georgie’s phone when she went to the shower and saw texts from you. I figured-”

“I don’t know a Nathan and neither does she. Who are you?”

Nathan sighed on the other end of the phone, “I know you don’t. Are you her boyfriend? Don’t kill me, man. I didn’t know-”

“Didn’t know what?”

Harry didn’t know if he should be panicked or enraged. He thought maybe she was hurt at first, but this is clearly a different situation entirely. All of her friends were guys, and that didn’t bother Harry. He was secure in their relationship. Well, thought he was. If this was a friend he would have met him already.

“I’ve been seeing G for a few weeks.”

Oh. Harry’s stomach fell, but he quickly felt his ears turn red.

“I didn’t know she was seeing someone. I’m not a homewrecker, I.. I don’t-”

“Goddamnit,” Harry sighed and rubbed his face. “You know what? I can’t do this right now. And frankly, I’m not sure that speaking to her any time soon would be smart.”

“I’m.. I’m sorry. I swear to God I didn’t-”

“This isn’t your fault. It’s hers.” Harry was quick to say. He waved his hand as he talked, “But I’m not interested in entertaining this shit. You can have her. I’m about to go on stage. Block this number.” He hung up the phone.

Harry stuffed his phone in his pocket and froze. He and Georgia weren’t necessarily serious. But they were in a real, established relationship and had been seeing each other exclusively for a year. He kicked the trash can that stood beside the sink and cursed. He wasn’t sad. He was furious. Harry was a fucking catch. And to think they had just said the L-word to each other a few weeks ago. She was probably telling Harry how loved and cared for he was during the day and then lying beneath someone else the same night.

It made him sick to his stomach. Hot tears ran down his cheeks. He wasn’t sad. Things were great between them. They had been friends for years. He wasn’t sad. Harry felt hurt. Bruised. Angry. She wasn’t just some girl he brought home. They were friends first. And now that’s fucked, too.

There was a knock on the door. “Hey,” Mitch’s voice rang from the other side. “You good?”

Harry opened the door to see a startled Mitch.

“Hey, woah,” he said cautiously. “What… what happened? I’m nervous too, man. But we-”

“No. I want to perform. This has nothing to do with music, Mitch. It’s Georgia.”

“Is she okay?”

Harry wiped his tears and rubbed circles into his face. “Yeah. She’s feeling great, I’m sure.”

Mitch paused. “Um. Do I need to-”

“No. She’s spending time with her new beau, I wouldn’t want to bother her.”

Mitch nodded. “Sluttin’ around?”

There was another knock on the door.

“Not now!” They both called out.

“Look, Harry, if we need to postpone or-”

Harry held up his hand. “If anything, this is a reason to fucking kill it tonight.”

With that, Harry pushed past Mitch and onto the floor. He went up to the bar and ordered a shot for the lot of them. 

They downed their shots and made their way to the stage. Harry cleared his throat and grabbed the mic. “How’s everyone doing tonight? ‘M Harry, and these are my mates. We have the pleasure of opening up tonight!”

The atmosphere was buzzing with chatter, so he knew there was no reason to continue the small talk. He looked back to his band and gave the signal to begin.

From that point, time seemed to move by in waves rather than seconds. The first song they performed was Kiwi, and it certainly proved to get the attention of the audience. The rocker style was always one Harry was partial to, and this song was one of his favorites from the EP. He gave all of himself to the mic - moving on to Medicine after applause from the audience and ending with Woman. 

The last song hit harder than it should’ve.

“I hope you can see the shape I’ve been in…” he sighed, “While he’s touching your skin…”

He ended the song and introduced the next set before he hopped off the stage. He said goodbye to his mates and headed back towards the bar. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You sure you’re okay?”

He turned around to see a concerned Mitch staring back at him. “I’m fine. A little celebratory drink, yeah?”

“If you need me, you know where I am. Take it easy.”

Harry pulled out a stool and his phone from his pocket. Four missed calls from Georgia and some frantic text messages. He hesitates before sending one brief text - I will always love you because of the past we have together, and you’ve been very good to me until this point, but it looks like you’re being even better to someone else. Do not contact me again.

Harry should just go home. He knows he should. But damn it, this was supposed to be a great night. This was supposed to be fun. The next best thing, he guessed, was being too blacked out to remember it.

He stopped the bartender and ordered some whiskey. He looked down to get cash from his wallet, and looked back up when he heard someone say, “It’s on me.”

He turned his head to see a slim, tan skinned boy with blue eyes handing cash over to the bartender. His light brown hair was cut close on the sides and shaggy on the top and his eyes were dotted in curly lashes.

“I liked your music. Consider it a tip.”

Harry nodded and took the shot glass that was slid across the counter. “Thanks.”

“My name’s Louis. You’re pretty good, Harry.”

“Thanks,” he started.

“So, what’s a fit guy like you doing all by yourself at the bar, hmm? Let alone a fucking musician. Girlfriend put you in the doghouse?”

Ha. Ha.

“Actually, she’s under someone else at the moment, and I shooed off my mates so I could black this night out of my mind. In peace.”

Louis pursed his lips together and blinked. “Ah. Well, I see.” He hesitated for a moment. “Erm, in that one song of yours. Medicine, I think?”

Harry cocked an eyebrow.

“Are you, I mean, are you into men?”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “Suppose there’s a reason you’re chatting me up and buying me drinks, then?”

Louis turned red. “Sorry, I’ll, um-”

“Yeah, I am. Gender’s not important.”

The two sat and continued to order rounds for each other. The burn of the alcohol eventually began to feel like honey and their sentences started running together. They talked for what felt like forever. Harry talked about his music, school, ambitions. Probably bitched a little too long about Georgia - he had a habit of oversharing. 

Harry wasn’t lying earlier, gender wasn’t important to him. But he also has never been with a guy. He wasn’t interested in Louis. Like, at all. But a piece of him thought it would be better to end the night in a stranger’s bed than to go home and spill his guts to Niall. And in this light, he couldn’t say he wasn’t hot. Dressed in tight black jeans that clung to the curves of his hips and calves. A loose white t-shirt that exposed his sharp collarbones and the curly script of a tattoo on his chest. He looked up his body and traced his glances over doodles of tattoos that covered his arms. His cheekbones were high, could probably cut someone if they weren’t careful enough. Stubble covered his jaw that ended just as sharply. Okay, yeah, he was hot.

But then it begged the question. He’s still technically in a relationship. Technically, he guessed. But he told her to not contact him anymore and in this moment he felt no need to seek out closure if she couldn’t keep her legs closed. Fuck it.

They finished off their drinks and Louis led him to the floor. Harry wasn’t normally like this. A people-person, yes, but not much of a flirt and definitely not a dry-hump-a-stranger-on-the-dancefloor kind of guy, but he wasn’t really feeling like Harry. He protested at first.

“I’m not much of a dancer, Louis.”

Louis snorted. “You call all of this dancing?”

Harry offered a half smile, “Suppose not. Not used to people this straight forward.”

Louis smirked and the two began to dance, swaying rhythmically to the bumbumbum of the air around them. The place was covered in couples and sweaty drunkards trying to get their fix. People bumped into them almost as frequently as the beat, and eventually their bodies were pressed together without any room for Jesus.

Louis stood up on his tip toes - He’s short, noted - to whisper something into Harry’s ear, but it was hard to make out what was being said over the sound of Kesha playing around them. Harry gave up on hearing him and grabbed Louis’ hand. “Can’t hear you, but if this is a problem, let me know.” He spun Louis around and swayed their hips together to the beat of the music. Louis rocked back into him and kept moving in more and more, getting into the feel of the song. 

As the night went on, their dancing became more erratic. Louis reached back and ran his fingers up to the nape of Harry’s neck, running his fingers through his hair and starting to tug on it bit by bit. Harry let out a groan, and Louis looked over his shoulder with a smug smile spread across his face. Harry placed his hands firmly on Louis’ hips and reached up in front of him to wrap his hand around his neck, their dancing continuing. Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder and paused before peppering small kisses along his skin. Louis, startled, jumped a bit but encouraged him to continue by tilting his head to the side. He grabbed Harry’s hands in his and ran them down his body and up his shirt. Harry felt his heartbeat quicken and he nibbled on Louis’ neck. 

Louis spun around quickly. “My place. Let’s go.”

Harry followed Louis outside in a rush and the two called a taxi. Louis had a hard time keeping his hands to himself while they waited, leaning into Harry and placing kisses on his shoulder. When the cab arrived, Harry pulled him into the backseat and Louis barked out an address to the driver. Not even a second later, their lips were glued to each other. Louis gasped into Harry’s mouth and pulled him closer by his hair. They continued like this, gross snogging in the backseat until they arrived at Louis’ house. Harry threw money at the driver and the two stumbled inside, their bodies never separating. Louis fumbled with the lightswitch and Harry had him against the wall. He was painfully fucking hard and he knew Louis was, too. It’s why they tipped the driver so well.

Louis looked him over, eyes hazy. “You’re awfully eager for someone who doesn’t do this kind of thing.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Take me to your room and strip.”

The two made their way further into Louis’ house and down the hallway into his bedroom, clothes being lost along the way - like they’re doing a strip-conga. Harry thinks that’s funny, he’ll have to remember it later.

Louis fell back on his bed and Harry followed suit, on top of him with Louis’ wrists pinned above his head. The two pressed their lips together once more, aching for more contact but neither wanting to actually initiate it. Harry isn’t like this. Truly, he isn’t. As the kiss got hungrier, his mind raced with what-ifs and oh-my-God-what-am-I-doing. Even drunk, he found himself overthinking. 

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Louis’.

“I’m sad, and drunk, and I’m going to suck your cock. That good with you?”

He lifted up Louis’ shirt and kissed down his chest and stomach, unbuttoning Louis’ jeans all the while. Louis let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

Harry looked up at him. “I’m waiting for a yes.”

Louis lulled his head back. “I’d love it.”

Harry pulled Louis’ jeans and briefs down to his knees. Taking his length in his hand, he heard Louis hiss at the contact. He leaned down and licked lightly at the tip, and maintained eye contact as he wrapped his lips around him and swirled his tongue over the slit. 

“If you’re going to suck me off, do it.”

Harry began bobbing his head, and as he sank lower onto him, Louis threaded his fingers into Harry’s hair and started doing it for him. Holy shit. He was fucking his mouth. Harry crossed his hands behind his back and let Louis do as he pleased. He tightened the suction around his length and moaned at the thrusts, closing his eyes.

Louis looked down at him and sucked on his teeth, “Don’t think I didn’t hear that, Curly. You’re not discreet.”

Harry popped off and licked his lips. “Wasn’t trying to be, shortstack.”

Louis cocked his head. “You’ve got a mouth, huh?”

He pushed Harry’s head back down and held his wrists in his hands. “You’re not done.” He pulled Harry’s arms back with a tighter grip and Harry grunted as he continued fucking his face. He’s never been with a guy, let alone been used like this by one. Half of him wishes he wasn’t drunk so he could fully enjoy this. He closed his eyes and tried his hardest not to gag at each thrust. Well, he knows what his exes went through.

After a moment Louis pulled him off and brought him up to kiss him, pulling his shirt up and off from the bottom. He bites and sucks on Harry’s bottom lip, pulling back and grinning at his flushed cheeks. They flipped over and Louis undressed him. Harry held a grip onto his sides and Louis ducked down to suck bruises onto this chest. He marked his body up, and Harry grew more and more annoyed and desperate by the second. 

Louis scooted back and off the bed and held up a finger, “Be right back.” He walked to the closet and opened the door.

Harry sat up on his elbows, “What’re you going to do, go get your murdering kit?’

Louis bent down and dug around for a bit, “Not yet,” and pulled out a white rope. He walked back to the bed and pulled Harry’s wrists above his head. “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Harry remained silent and watched as Louis wrapped the rope around his wrists and secured the ends to one of the rungs of his headboard. He made his way back down and hovered over Harry face-to-face. He gave him a short kiss and trailed them down his neck and collar bones, then moving down to suck his nipples. Harry pulled against the ropes and groaned at the contact. He scooted lower onto the bed and settled himself between Harry’s legs, hiking them up onto his shoulders and spreading him open. He licked a hot stripe up his hole, making Harry shiver in surprise. Because holy shit.

He opened his mouth to say something, but a moan came out instead when Louis started tracing circles with his tongue. He pulled harder against the ropes, wanting more.

“Just had to have a lick, love.”

Harry groaned. “Are you going to fuck me? Am I going to fuck you? What are we doing?”

Louis chuckled and leaned over and grabbed lube from the drawer in his nightstand. He slicks up a couple of his fingers and spreads his legs, toying with himself. “I’m going to ride you, and you’re going to be completely fucking wrecked.”

All Harry could do was watch with wide eyes and Louis started fingering himself. These stupid fucking ropes, I swear to God. He wanted to touch him so bad. He was laying there, moaning and whimpering and being fucking obscene. He would look so pretty splayed across white sheets with his face all scrunched up. He just knew it. Maybe if they see each other again, that will be added to the to-do list. Harry couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please let me fuck you.”

Louis bit his lip and moved to hover over Harry’s hips. He placed a hand on one of Harry’s thighs and used the other to line himself up with Harry’s cock. “Yeah, you wanna fuck me?” Louis slurred as he sunk down onto him slowly. Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and swore under his breath. Louis kept moving a little at a time, adjusting to the feeling until the burn turned into bliss. He bottomed out and they both moaned.

“Jesus Christ, fuck- you’re so tight, baby.”

“Yeah?” Louis said as he started bouncing in Harry’s lap. “Is it tight for you?”

“You look so pretty, fucking sinful,” He said, thrusting up his hips to meet with Louis’ movements.

He threw his head back and leaned back with his hands flat on the bed. Harry was able to thrust harder, deeper. Louis could feel every fucking pulse and twitch and he was on cloud nine. He moaned at the feeling, just being full. He looked down to watch Harry thrust in and out of him, and he reached around with one of his hands to start tugging on his cock while he watched. 

“Harry, fuck, I’m close,”

Harry flicked his head to the side trying to move a lock of hair away from his sweat covered forehead. “Already? We just started - did my mouth feel that good?”

Louis bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out little uhuhuhs each time Harry’s hips made contact. Louis tried to regain his rhythm; he tried to regain control of the situation, but his moves became too erratic and he found himself bucking up into his hand. 

Harry had his mouth agape and a permanent furrow in his brow. The beautiful boy above him was absolutely fuckin lewd. What tiny bit of fringe he had clung to his forehead, his toned and tatted little body glistening under the lights. And his thighs, bloody hell. He wanted to bury his head between them and wear the boy as a pair of earmuffs. Another thing to add to the to-do list.

Louis’ thighs began to shake and the hand pumping over his cock started to tremble. “Please please please, I really am so close, so close, please-”

“Cum for me, make a mess.”

And with that, Louis spilled all over his knuckles and onto Harry’s tummy. Harry began getting sloppy and did the same soon after.

Louis collapsed on top of Harry and sighed, both still riding their high with ragged breath and light heads. A few moments later Harry nudged Louis with his head, “You going to leave me tied up? You came so now the murdering starts, right?”

Louis let out a small laugh and untied Harry from the bedrail, throwing the rope into the floor. “You liked it, Styles.”

Harry took a deep breath and rolled over, his eyelids growing heavy. 

“Maybe.”


End file.
